


Finding Peace

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Star Wars Fictober Challenge [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Raako Hardeen Arc, Revenge, Starwarsfictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Anakin muses on the cruelty of Obi-Wan's death, and vows to hunt down his murderer.





	Finding Peace

Prompt: Pain

After Hardeen kills Obi-Wan, Anakin struggles to deal with the agony that flows through him. This isn’t a mere pain in his heart. This isn’t just a sense of loss. This is a fundamental sense of wrongness, a rage against the universe, because how can the galaxy go on now that his Master, his best friend, his almost-father is dead? How does time not cease when he feels like he’s frozen in one moment of it? Anakin can’t move on. He can’t forgive himself for not being faster, doing better. He relives the moment again, and again. Obi-Wan had trained Anakin, raised Anakin, but Anakin had let him down in the end. The shot echoes; the body falls. Obi-Wan was alive. Now he’s dead. It’s that simple: Alive, dead, no fanfare. There had been a brief funeral, and everyone forgot: Just moved on. It doesn’t make sense. Is life so worthless? Well, not to him.

He cannot live with the knowledge that that man, that beast, who took Obi-Wan from him is still alive. He seethes at the injustice that Hardeen breathes when Obi-Wan doesn’t. It is unacceptable. Obi-Wan deserves more. He will receive more. He will see to it. Kriff the Jedi way. Besides, how many more lives will that monster strip, if not from him, then from others? Anakin cannot let this go, not while that kriffing barve boasts of his victory, not while blood still flows in his veins. Letting this go is disrespectful to the dead. Anakin knows Obi-Wan will want him to do his duty. Anakin will. He can’t let his men down either, but every moment, every second he has to spare, he will hunt that sleemo down. That animal won’t get away with killing a Jedi like that. Anakin is going to watch him get put away. He’s going to be the one to do it. He’s going to see him get taken down. Only then will Anakin have a semblance of peace. 


End file.
